


Paint My Spirit Gold

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Billy and Steve on the hood of the Camaro.





	Paint My Spirit Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing....

Paint My Spirit Gold 

 

Billy can't help the way his heart livens in his chest, feeling as if it's about to burst when he looks over at Steve, lying relaxed against the hood of the Camaro. The pretty boy's eyes are closed and he's inhaling and exhaling gently to himself, a soft smile on his pink lips. The sun is shining down on him like a buttery spotlight, glowing in the thick strands of his chestnut hair, making him seem almost _magical._ His chest is slowly expanding and contracting, like he's in a light sleep. He's got on his grey basketball t-shirt that's always a bit slack and hanging off his lithe body and his legs are all exposed from that pair of tiny green shorts riding up his creamy thighs. There's a trail of dark purple bruises on the pale skin close to Steve's crotch; Billy's _brand_ on his boy. 

They'd cut practice to have some fun in Billy's car. Steve had wanted to stay and be a good boy, but of course Billy had convinced him otherwise. Steve was loyal and sweet like that. He'd sneaked out the gym, past the hall and into Billy's car in a flash. Then the evening had been full of nothing but a naked, soft and compliant Steve writhing in pleasured pain under Billy's heated and heavy body. They'd touched and kissed and loved and fucked like there'd be no tomorrow. Steve ended up crying in Billy's arms after that because, there _would_ be no tomorrow. 

At least for the weekend. 

Billy was supposed to go visit his family in California like he always did and he never let Steve come along with him on those trips. Those were personal matters, he'd once told the pretty, doe-eyed boy, holding his face in his hands. Jesus, sometimes Steve could be so emotional... it made him emotional. But he refused to show it. Steve still didn't know him that well, and he didn't exactly know everything about Steve, so talking about California wasn't something he liked to do with him. 

"Quit staring at me like that. S'creepy." 

He breaks out of his reverie, turning on his side and brushing a strand of hair from Steve's slowly blinking eyes. The boy grins softly at him and captures his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles that always seemed to carry some coarse bruising. Billy feels a smile spreading stupidly on his face and kisses Steve on the forehead. 

"So I can't look at you? See the pretty blush _I_ put there?" He murmurs, pinching Steve's cheek teasingly. The boy giggles and buries his face in Billy's neck, breathing in deeply. 

"I don't want you to go." Steve whispers and Billy can hear the tears in his wavering voice. It kills him.

"It feels like hell when you're not here." 

Billy curves his arm around Steve's body and holds him tighter, his hand carding soothingly through the soft, brunette hair. Only one tear slips down his cheek but it's enough for him. He doesn't reassure the boy that it was only going to be for the weekend. He knows how Steve cries more with those words. Truth was, he never went California to visit family. All his family from Cali was on Neil's side and they didn't like him much. But there was a small peaceful place just between Bakersfield and San Diego, where a quiet little cemetery slept all the time. His mother was there, lying in eternal peace in the ground with nothing but a discreet stone and a few flowers Billy put there. He went to Cali to visit her. And to tell her about everything in his life. To tell her that Neil was still hurting, and that Max was actually a great kid. And Susan never disrespected her memory or tried to take her place. He never told her about the beatings... she didn't need that kind of negativity in her life. And he didn't want her to think badly of the Neil she'd left behind. The one who'd still been good and kind and warm. 

But, yeah. Not to get too deep into his feelings but, that's the real reason why he went to Cali every weekend. 

"I'm sorry." Steve suddenly whispers, kissing him in the cheek. 

_Shit._

He'd just told Steve everything without even realizing. 

Blinking stiffly he looks down at the boy staring up in wonder at him, as if he'd hung the fucking moon and the stars and suddenly he felt light. Like a physical weight had lifted off of his burdened shoulders and had just disappeared like that. He looks into Steve's dark, doe-eyes and sees the tears there. 

"Don't apologise love." He sighs into Steve's gentle touch, kissing the boy's small palm. 

"I'd been wanting to tell you all this time but... I didn't know how to..." 

Steve smiles and lets Billy's hand rest on his stomach, the warm hand stroking the skin there intimately. 

"I would never push you to reveal something so private if you didn't want to Billy. But I'm glad you did. Now it feels like I have a part of you here with me even when you go. And when you come back, I'll have it safe and sound, waiting for you." 

They kiss for a while after that, Steve melting into the hood of the car while Billy holds him and squeezes him- kisses him until he's breathless and the only thing on his mind is Billy's sweet lips. His hair is all messed up and fluffy but he doesn't care. These few moments they spend on Friday nights just before the sun sets is _everything_ to them and nothing was going to get in the way of that. 

When they finally pull apart, Steve is panting softly and his lips are glistening and swollen while Billy is grinning like a Cheshire cat. There is a sparkle in his blue eyes as he looks at Steve and Steve can almost feel his excitement. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me princess. I want you to know that." 

And Steve's fucking blushing.

 _Hard._

"You're so corny." He grins back but deep down he wants to hear Billy say it again and again like a fucking mantra in his head. It's taken him months to just feel good about himself after Nancy... to not feel like bullshit. And he'd never felt as if he'd truly deserved Billy. But looking at the content look on the other boy's face, he can see that he truly means it. 

Billy had been the storm that brought him peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Busy so idk when I'm gonna update but hopefully soon... enjoy.


End file.
